Senki Zesshōu Fairy Tail
by Blackrockshooterstar
Summary: Luna is the latest generation of the Symphina family, with her personalities Hibiki, Tsubasa and Chris, she goes away from her home to fulfill the promise she made to her half-sister Kanade before her death under the very concert of the Symphina female tradition. What chaos is Luna going through when she joins the Fairy Tail guild?
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary from Wattpad, a bug on both the app and website:** Symphina, a family that's known for their split personalities to higher degree than the normal mages and people of Earthland. Their music is what brings happiness to their people which in general gives them the power to move on with their lives.

Luna is the latest generation of the Symphina family, with her personalities Hibiki, Tsubasa and Chris, she goes away from her home to fulfill the promise she made to her step-sister Kanade before her death under the very concert of the Symphina female tradition.

What chaos is Luna going through when she joins the Fairy Tail guild?

* * *

 **3 years ago**

In a big concert hall, there was many people waiting by the stage but backstage was a girl hiding behind a wooden box, hugging her knees. Her appearance wasn't in view as a white hooded cloak covered her head and body, only her white boots was visible.

"This is where you are, Luna." A girl's voice said and a tall girl who had long fluffy red hair that fell down to her waist and red eyes stands besides the smaller girl.

Her clothes consisted of a light pink and hot pink strapless pleated dress with a light yellow petticoat, a large coral coloured bow and a right wing on her bustle under her white cloak. She wore it with a light pink scarf and white heels.

"Leave me alone, Onee-chan." The girl replied but the older sister took off the hood of the girl's coat to reveal her appearance. She has blue hair and dark blue eyes. She has a side pony-tail on the left side of her head that is longer than the rest of her hair, which falls to just above her waist and cut straight.

Her clothes consist of a high collared crop top with white shorts and a lowly belted pleated skirt cut diagonally from her left hip and a large light blue bow and left wing on her bustle under her coat. She also wears white and blue stocking up to her thigh, and light blue boots with the left one reaching to her knee and the right reaching to her ankle.

"So you're going to be Tsubasa under the concert, Luna?" The older sister asked and Luna or Tsubasa became embarrassed.

"I feel more comfortable with being her right now, I'm really nervous." She replied, the older girl hugged her little sister.

"This is a tradition for the Symphnia female members and also you love to sing." The older woman explains gently. "This is going to be an unforgettable show, we got this."

"Thanks, Kanade onee-chan." Luna thanked her as they heard walking coming forwards them.

"It's about time now, girls." A man with red hair and gold colored eyes told them and Kanade stood up.

"Don't sweat it, old man. You're making her more nervous when I finally managed to calm her down." She pointed out while flicking her hand as the other was on her hip and the man sweat dropped for not noticing it.

"My bad but you're going to be great out there, you two have trained hard for this night." The man said and Luna stood up.

"Thanks for the compliment, uncle." Luna thanked him with a smile.

(Trying to shorten the concert from the series)

On stage, the lights goes down as the music begins and the audience starts to cheer, Kanade and Luna comes flying down from the platforms up on the roof and lands on the stage waving at the crowd. They started to sing and dance a duet, in the middle of the song, the roof starts to open up to reveal the sunset while the mosaic window was revealed behind the sisters. Once they ended the song, they stood in front of the window like in prayer.

"Thank you! Now to our next song-!" Kanade cut herself off when she heard screaming and out of nowhere, monsters starts to appear and the crowd started to run in panic. The sisters could only gasp in horror as the monsters touch the people before they both turned into dust.

"What's happening?!" Luna exclaimed terrified before seeing Kanade starting to run for the end of the stage and jumps. "Onee-chan!"

 ** _"Croitzal ronzell Gungnir zizzl."_** Kanade sang as the strange necklace around her neck started to glow before her clothes disappeared and was clad in technology armor instead with white, black and orange theme.

Kanade begins to sing as she transformed her armored wrist pieces into a spear before dashing into the battle, Luna followed her in her own armor but with blue instead of orange and had blades on her ankles. In her hand was a sword as she slashed their enemies together with her sister.

Kanade jumped into the air and threw her spear down on them which multiplied and pierced right through them, Kanade took one as she sprinted forwards the other monsters which turned to dust as well as Luna tried her best to keep up as it seemed she wasn't as skilled. The head of the spear started to spin and a tornado was directed forwards the monsters, destroying them in the process but the armor started to lose its power which surprises Kanade.

"Damn, I'm almost out of magic power." Kanade growled and the monsters starts to shoot themselves forwards her, Kanade had to think fast and spins her spear in front of her but the armor starts to get cracks and small pieces starts to break off.

"Onee-chan!" Luna yelled but dropped her guard only to get hit on her leg before rolling on the ground in pain.

"Luna!" The older sister called out, a magic circle appeared under her feet and teleported in front of Luna. Kanade hurried over to her little sister to help her sits up with the help of the wall. "Luna, are you okay?"

"Yeah but I can't walk with my leg like this, I think it hurt my ankle." Tsubasa moaned and placed her hands on her ankle.

"There's too many of them, I don't think we have a chance if I don't use that." Kanade explained looking at the battle field before looking at her sister again, who was crying as she knew what she was going to do. "Luna, you must promise me to live on! Find a guild named Fairy Tail, I'm one of their wizards and I know they can take care of you in my stead." Kanade stood up and takes out her spear from the ground before pointing it to the sky, crying a tear.

"Stop, Kanade! Don't sing it!" Luna shouted as a waterfall of tears ran down from her eyes, not noticing a piece of Kanade's armor had entered her crystal. "You'll die by Gungnir's power!"

 _ **"Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal."**_ Kanade sings as her body lights up in a pink aura. _**"Emustolronzen Finé el balal zizzl. Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal. Emustolronzen Finé el zizzl."**_

Kanade opened her eyes while grinning as blood ran out from her mouth as a dome of the same color came out from her body which moves out to destroy all the monsters. Once it disappear, Kanade collapsed on the ground and Luna struggled to get up before running forwards her older sister, taking her in her arms.

"Onee-chan…" Luna cried as she looks at Kanade's empty eyes.

"You're still here, Luna…" Kanade replied weak. "...Tsubasa is only one of your three other personalities, unlike you I don't possess the ability like what was expected from… mom and dad…"

"Don't die, Kanade!" Luna cried. "I don't care what mom and dad expect! Don't leave me alone!"

"Fairy Tail…" Luna is surprised to hear those words again. "... find the guild called Fairy Tail… please, they'll treat you… as well as I did…" Kanade closed her eyes and a tear came out which frightened Luna to the extreme.

"KANADE!" Tsubasa screamed in despair as her sister turned into dust in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

In present time in the small city of Magnolia, a girl with ice blue eyes woke up after having a nightmare based on the very events from earlier. The alarm clock rang at the same time and the girl moaned annoyed at the clock before hitting it off, sitting up from her lying position to show her long snow white hair flowing down her back. The girl gets up from her bed and walked to the vanity to look at herself with a smile.

"Looks like I didn't switch in my sleep this time, Onee-chan…" The girl commented herself, replying she was Luna's original personality. Luna combs her hair with a brush before putting on a black chain hairband with a blue flower behind her left ear and puts on a strange necklace that was almost like a crystal.

Luna goes to a drawer as she takes off her pjs, which was composed of a white short dress with long sleeves, and takes out a low-collar, long-sleeved, and multi-layered red and maroon dress with lace trim and puffy white shorts underneath, white thighhighs done with red bows and garters, and maroon pumps. Luna hides her necklace inside her clothes and takes a handbag from a chair before leaving her apartment.

As she walked to the famous guild, Luna started to hear loud noises from the distance that got closer and closer she goes. It sounded like partying and laughter, Luna started to feel nervous as she got to the entrance to the guildhall.

"Looks like… this is it." Luna whispered to herself unsure before taking a deep breath. "Today I'm going to join Fairy Tail, to keep my promise to you, Onee-chan." Just then she heard footsteps coming forwards her, Luna turned her head to see two humans and… a flying blue cat?

One of them was a male with slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines. His outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a scale-patterned scarf.

The other was a woman, she has brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. Unlike the pink haired, she was dragging a pink suitcase in her hand. The three saw Luna and they seemed excited to see her as they arrived.

"OH, are you planning to join the guild, too?!" The pink haired man asked which made the white haired girl confused.

"Wait, you are going to join Fairy Tail as well?" Luna asked confused until she saw his red guild mark on his shoulder.

"I already joined, I was talking about Lucy here." The man said with a grin.

"My apologies." Luna excused hushed as she begins to feel nervous about the people in front of her.

"Natsu! You should tell her your name before you say anything else!" The girl yelled and the man laughed.

"Oh right, sorry. I'm Natsu Dragneel." The man introduces himself. "What about you?" Luna looks at the girl and cat as she takes in the conversation.

"Um, I'm Lucy and this is Happy." The girl said and gestured to the cat.

"Aye." Happy said.

"Luna Symphina, nice to meet you." The white haired girl introduced herself a little shy as the two caught glimpse of her necklace as Luna bowed a little.

"What's that thing you have on your neck?" Lucy asked and Luna placed a hand on where the crystal was.

"You mean this." Luna said and takes out her necklace to show them. It glimpsed in the sunlight and Natsu became very excited.

"WOW! That is really cool!" Natsu exclaimed in an immature way. "But what does it do?"

"You'll have to wait and see, but I can tell you it's part of my magic." The white haired girl explained while placing the necklace back in her clothes. "It's really important to me so I need to hide it from view if I don't use it. You should do that with your Celestial Keys, Lucy."

"I'll keep that in mind." Lucy agreed before Natsu opened the door to the guild.

When the girls got inside, every guild members greeted Natsu back before it became a giant bar fight because of a rumor. Lucy explained that Natsu and Happy were in Hargeon to find Salamander, that they thought were Natsu's fire breathing dragon father and meet Lucy in the process. Luna was shocked to hear that they were searching for a dragon but it ended when she saw one of the males in only his boxers, which made her blush in embarrassment and Lucy panicked a bit.

"Let's go find the master and see if we can join before this gets out of control." Lucy said a little nervous and Luna nodded in agreement.

"True, let's just get this over with." Luna agreed as she felt that she was about to switch soon. They avoided the fight surprisingly well as they got to the bar and noticed a white haired beautiful woman in a violet dress and an upward ponytail to keep away her bangs from her face.

"Oh, are you two here to join?" She asked and the girls nodded.

"You're Mirajane! In the flesh!" Lucy exclaimed like a fangirl.

"Yeah, my name is Mirajane. I forget to introduce myself since that magazine is everywhere." Mirajane pointed out. "What about you?"

"I'm Lucy."

"Luna, nice to meet you."

"Okay! just tell me what color you want your mark and we'll give it to you in whatever place you want!" Mirajane asked excited as she takes out a stamp.

"Really?! Well can I have mine in pink on my right hand?" Lucy asked, placing her hand on the bar table.

"Sure." Mirajane said and stamped a pink one on her right hand. She turned to Luna and just smiled at her.

"O-oh uhm...can I get it in white? On my left shoulder?" She asked

"Sure!" She stamped one on her, after Luna took down her sleeve.

Before she could say thank you, Natsu pushed Luna onto the bar table and broke through it with him sitting right on her.

"GAH! SORRY LUNA!" He screamed in regret.

"..." Luna said nothing as he got off her and stares at her. Luna gets up slowly, but as she stands up her hair grows into four low ponytails two pairs that go off at left and right side, they have silver in them instead of Snow White and tied with pink scrunchies. Her ice blue eyes turns dark purple and she stares at Natsu for a bit, with a neutral expression.

Everyone is on edge, wondering what the girl is going to do and what is happening. Before everyone knows it Luna snarled and two red magic circles appear on her arms and two Gatling guns appeared in her hands and aim them at him.

"THAT FUCKING HURT, YOU SHIT HEAD!" Luna yelled and began shooting a barrage of bullets as she tries to hit the pink haired man.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH" He screamed as he is almost gets pumped full of lead.

"IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT!" Luna yelled and blatantly destroy the guild in effort to hit him.

Suddenly a titan appears in front of Luna and blocks the bullets, Luna snarled upwards clearly not scared of whatever this thing was.

"Hello miss, don't destroy my guild as is, I already have enough trouble as it is." He said and sends a mock glare at Natsu, who was panting by the wall with bullet holes surrounded him.

"The idiot knocked me into the counter! I ain't gonna laugh that shit off!" Luna screamed angry, clearly not the real Luna anymore.

"Heheh, sorry, Let me introduce myself better." He says as he starts to shrink into a small old man with crinkles in his eyes, meaning he smiled a lot. "Hello, I am master Makarov Dreyar, the guild master." When he said this, Luna's hair returns to its usual length and turns back to its original color. Luna becomes embarrassed at sight of the damage she caused as she takes away her Gatling guns.

"Ah! I'm Sorry for doing this for your guild! The impact hit my head! Sorry! Sorry!" Luna apologized in panic and bowed deeply.

"No worries, I know a Symphina when I see one! It is an honor to see one of your personalities as well!" Makarov said with politeness as Luna started to get a little bit of tears in her eyes as everyone wonders what is exactly special about a Symphina.

He turned around as he says her last name and looks at everyone at the tables and such and he explained what was so special about Symphinas.

"Symphinas are special because they utilized the multiple personality disorder with their magic! They usually have about four personalities. Themselves and three others who are usually attuned to certain battles. The one you saw was probably one of Luna-chan's Personality persona. Symphinas are also special because with their changing abilities, they decided to put music into their magic, henceforth the symphony like last name. With their music they power up their abilities as well as others who listen to the music, depending the kind of music it is. So Symphina are real special."

As he finished his explanation the guild was shocked to say the least, this little shy girl has three other personalities, and which one could probably kill them all and fill them all with lead and not blink, they shiver to think what the other two are.

"A-ah, I'm sorry for scaring all of you like that! Please forgive me!" Luna said still a little embarrassed. "Chris usually comes out when I'm angry."

Natsu just looked at Luna kind of shocked and then a big grin reached his face. Luna  
becomes a little serious as she was about to ask a question to Makarov when Natsu came to them.

"Luna, you're pretty damn strong! Why don't you fight me!" He says with his grin still in place. Luna blushed when he said the first part, then it reached into a tick mark on her head.

"N-no, sorry I'd rather not..." Luna said, wanting to know something and try avoiding the fighting until she's comfortable with people.

"AWWWW PLEEEEASE?!" Natsu yelled.

"Sorry, Natsu but I'm not only here to join the guild." Luna explained serious, making everyone confused.

"What is it, Luna?" Lucy asked and the Symphina looks sadly at the ground.

"Kanade is gone." Luna said, trying not to shed tears.

"Kanade?" The almost naked guy picked up. "As in Kanade Amou?" Luna nodded slightly as the guild brings up that they knew who she was.

"She's…" Luna tremble as she hugs herself.

"Let it out, child." Makarov said kindly.

"Kanade is dead…" Luna told them as she cried. "Kanade is dead! All because of me!" Every member is shocked to hear it as they all were quiet to respect their lost member.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kanade is dead..." Luna told them as she cried. "Kanade is dead! All because of me!" Every member is shocked to hear it as they all were quiet to respect their lost member.

"Explain everything to me, I may be of help." Makarov said and Luna nodded in agreement as she sits down on a chair. Luna explained everything of the terrifying experience she had which made the guild master a little cautious. "These monsters you're talking about must have been the Noise."

"Noise?" Luna asked as she had wiped away her tears.

"It's an unknown species that only target human beings for reasons unknown, you might be the only survivor as you know what happens upon touch with those things." Makarov explained and Luna placed a hand on her necklace. "It must have been a miracle for you to survive with no means to defeat them."

"There was one spell that made them disappear all at once." Luna said and Lucy looked at her, who've been listening on the story.

"You mean that song Kanade sang?" Lucy guessed and the white haired music mage glanced at her.

"It's a special spell that has the ability to enhance one's power if used in the right way but if you use it, there will be consequences that could leave you with internal injuries or even death." Luna explained and Lucy regretted asking now that she heard what such a spell could do. "Onee-Chan and I were the only ones that can use it, it's called a Superb song. A song that Valkyries used to sing in battle."

"Sorry for asking." Lucy apologized and Luna shakes her head before smiling.

"Don't worry, Lucy. I'm glad you asked because I like talking about legends and relics." Luna explained a little embarrassed about her hobby as Natsu suddenly came to them.

"Oooooh! Can you show me another one?! The last one was scary! How about someone cool?!" He asked and Luna was surprised over the question.

"I-I... uhm." Luna stammer as she doesn't know what to do.

"Pleeeeeease!" He pleads with doggy eyes and Luna sighed in irritation.

"I'm sorry Natsu but it took a lot out of me to do it earlier and I just got back up, maybe next time?" Luna said sadly.

He pouted but smiled anyway. "I understand!" he said cheerily.

Natsu then proceeded to get up from the table and go to a board where numerous amounts of paper were nailed onto. Luna stood up as Lucy joined as well to go to the board.

"So, Natsu. What is this?" Luna asked Natsu, though Lucy answered the question.

"It's a request board, I just learned this today too. Natsu wants a job, though Happy wants one which pays a lot." Lucy replied.

Luna looked at the board and stares at the jobs too, though she got worried when one has a big man with a blond curly mustache with a pervert grin. Luna's thoughts were interrupted by a high voice of a child, _'What is a child doing in a guild?'_ She wondered.

"Is my dad still not back yet?" Luna turned around and saw a small child asking the guild master this question. The child in question is a small one, looking only 6 years of age. He has dark purple hair and blue eyes, though the eyes are filled with slowly dwindling hope.

"You annoying me Romeo, if you're a wizard's son have faith in your father and wait quietly at home." The guild-master replied. Luna couldn't help but think of the hint of worry in the guild-master's voice as well.

"But, he said he'll be back in 3 days! It's been a week already!" Romeo exclaimed.

"If I was recall, It was a mission to Mount Hakobe..." Makarov pointed out.

"It isn't that far! Go look for him!" The child demanded.

"Your old man's a wizard! There isn't a wizard in here who can't take care of him or herself! Go home and go to bed!"

Romeo tightens his hands into fists and punches the master in the face, leaving a red mark right in the center.

"IDIOT!" The boy screams and he then runs away crying.

"That was harsh." Lucy said, Luna couldn't help but agree.

Mirajane started as well. "Despite what he says, the master is worried as well." A break of wood resounded in the hall as Luna turned around and saw Natsu walking away from the punched board. The master sighs because of this as Natsu walks away, Luna and Lucy's eyes following his back.

"I don't like this, you know he is going to try and save him." One guild-mate said.

"He acts like a kid, all he's gonna do is hurt Macao's pride." Another said.

"...No one is allowed to take another's path, leave him be." Makarov responded.

"What happened to him anyway?" Luna asked confused but sad.

"Natsu is in the same boat as Romeo." Mirajane answered. "I guess he sees a small part of himself in him." Lucy and Luna glanced at each other a bit of shocked.

"Each of us has a story to tell, whether it be scars, pain, or suffering..."

* * *

The sun shined upon a wooden caravan pulled by a...purple...pig, Natsu was laying on his stomach with a sick expression on his face on one bench with happy on the ground smiling beside him. Lucy and Luna were sitting on the other side.

"Why are you here anyway?" He asked in a sick voice.

"What the big deal? You and moving vehicles are basically like oil and water, huh?" Lucy said. "I feel quite bad for you."

She was wearing and looking the same as usual with her brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair, which is tied by a blue ribbon in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She is wearing a white shirt with a collar that shows her cleavage with a blue cross stretching into her breasts and to either side of her. She has a small blue skirt with a brown belt with her keys hanging on the side. She also had black boots.

Luna wearing something different than the other two. Wearing a white blouse with frills in the middle but, the sleeves reach her wrists with the opening a bit wider at her wrists with white gloves with blue snowflakes on the back. Luna had the skirt lengthened a little under her knees, with a snowflake design with a more darkish white background, tight white jeans and light brown boots with fur covering just the fringe. The necklace was under her clothes and was wearing a light blue winter jacket over her clothes.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Natsu exclaimed, though weakly.

"Oh, nothing~" Lucy replies in a sing-song voice. Luna smiled at their interaction, even though she also remembered the rest of the conversation at the guild with Mirajane.

 **~Flashback~**

Lucy and Luna had a sad face when hearing of this.

"Natsu's father left him, and never came back, though he was really only a foster father. And a dragon." She added as if it was nothing. Both me and lucy gained incredulous faces at this, though mirajane had a nostalgic look on hers.

"What?! A dragon?! Natsu was raised by a dragon?!" Lucy questioned.

Mirajane nodded. "When Natsu was little, the dragon found him in the forest and took him in, and taught him everything he knew today. Though most importantly, he learned magic from him."

Luna was shocked over what she just said. _'HE'S A DRAGONSLAYER!'_ Luna exclaimed in her head and was tempted to scream it out.

"But...but one day, the dragon just up and left." She said sadly.

"So that must be Igneel." Lucy said.

"He always looks forward to when he can see Igneel again. That's kind of cute, don't ya think?

 **~Flashback end~**

Both Luna and Lucy smiled down at Natsu but stopped when the caravan stopped.

"We stopped?" Lucy asked. Luna was about to answer but Natsu stood up, revived apparently.

"IT STOPPED!" He said as fire breathed out his mouth in a comical fashion. Luna giggled a bit at his performance.

"Sorry! This is as far as I can go!" A gruff voice said in the front, the driver, Luna noted.

The white haired girl got up and opened the twin doors and was surprised over the scenery. A huge blizzard is raging out while we were surrounded by mountains. The other two came to look as Lucy's hair blew in the wind, as well as did Natsu's clothing and Luna's hair and clothing blew at the same time.

"W-whoa, what in the world?!" Lucy exclaimed. Luna saw Happy dangling by his hands by the door and quickly grabbed him in her arms.

"I got you!" Luna said with a smile.

"Thank you, Luna!" Happy thanked the only person dressed for the weather.

After a while of walking, Luna mentally thanked herself for researching information to dress for the weather as Lucy was freezing unlike Natus and her.

"I'm freezing!" Lucy yelled over the storm. "I know it's suppose to be a mountain, but it's still summer!"

"That what you get for wearing light clothes." Natsu and Luna replied together. Luna was at least wearing winter clothes while Natsu seemed just fine as he is. Maybe it's the Fire Dragon Magic's going.

"You're not cold! Give me your blanket!" she yelled

"Man, she's annoying." Natsu said off handedly. Happy agreed, Luna was holding him in her arms.

"Ah! I got it." Lucy said suddenly. She got out a silver key from her side and flipped in the air, Luna took in its shape.

It was a silver key with a grandfather clock shape on it's bow with the hands, which were brown dots with an diamond shape at the ends, were facing 12:15. The blade was in a H shape, similar to some of the other silver keys.

As the clock landed back in her hand she said "Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation!" She swiped the key in the air and pointed downwards as if putting into a lock, she then turned the key. A blue magic circle appeared in front of her as she said. "Horologium!"

A large grandfather clock appeared in a poof of smoke, both of its hands going to 12, with a curled mustache and slanted, closed, eyes. His hands were skinny, black, and long with mittens like hands at the ends.

"Clock!" it said.

"A clock!" Natsu said.

"Cool!" Happy agreed. Inside the clock, wrapped in a blanket was Lucy, mouthing words.

"We can't hear you, Lucy." Luna mouthed.

"I'm staying in here, she says." The clock said in a monotone voice, though slightly high.

"Why she come then?" Natsu said.

"What job brought Macao to a place like this? She asks." the clock said.

"You came along without knowing? He was gonna subdue a Vulcan, a vicious monster." Natsu answered. Lucy gasped and Luna became stiff, she have heard of them but knew they were in trouble.

"I want to go back, she proclaims." The clock said as Natus and Luna continued forward, though the girl was hanging back a bit for Lucy to catch up.

"Be my guest, I reply." Natsu replied.

"Aye." Happy agreed. The wind blew harder as Natsu yelled over it.

"Macao! Hello?!" The Fire mage called out.

Something rushed from above us as Luna jumped back and Happy was released from her arms. A white vulcan with black skin appeared and smashed the spot where Natsu used to be.

The vulcan smirked as Happy exclaimed, "A vulcan!"

The vulcan sniffed and rushed at Lucy, ignoring Luna. It grabbed Horogium and smiled at Lucy inside. She opened her eyes to a slobbering vulcan.

"A human girl!" It exclaimed. Natsu was back up and smashed his fist together, flames popped out in between.

"It can talk, huh?" Natsu said smirking.

"Help me already! she says!" Horologium said as he was carried away.

Luna couldn't reach it in time as the vulcan was faster on foot in the mountain then they were. At the summit of the mountain, you could hear a vulcan dancing and grunting. Inside Lucy was trapped.

"How did this happen to me? What's with this monkey? He's too upbeat!" I'm not sure how to answer..." the clock says for her and the monkey was currently dancing around the clock with hearts around it.

"Girl!" It said, pushing its face on the glass. Lucy grew stared in silence until horologium disappeared.

"W-what?! horologium! Don't you disappear on me!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Time is up. Take care!" He said.

"No! give me an extension! Please!"

"Aha!" the vulcan said as Lucy screamed. She stopped when she heard loud footsteps.

"Monkey! where is Macao!" Natsu screamed at the monkey, though he slipped and fell on his face and slid forward on the ice. Luna hid behind a icicle watching them.

"Idiot. Can't he make an appearance normally?"

"All right monkey! Where is Macao!" Natsu demanded. Lucy hurried behind natsu.

"You understand me! Where's Macao! He's a human man!"

"Man?" the monkey said.

"Yup! Where is he?!"

"Wow! You already decided to trust him?!" Lucy said, shocked.

The monkey then pointed at the wall with a 'come hither motion'.

"You get it!" Natsu walked over to where he was pointed at...then was proceeded to be pushed out.

"Monkey!" He yelled as he was falling. Luna ran over to the monkey and pushed her elbow into his side. The blow was extremely strong that it made the Vulcan crash into the wall, away from the girls.

"What about Natsu?!" She asked.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine!" Luna replied even though she was unsure. The vulcan came back, a little marked but not much.

"Ooooooh! Two girls!" It said. Lucy pulled off her cloak.

"Damn perverted ape!" She said as she pulled out one of her golden keys.

 _'A golden key?! Those are the rare zodiac keys!'_ Luna exclaimed in her head in shock. _'She got one!'_

The key flipped into the air, giving me another view of the key. The key was obviously golden, but had the head of a bull is carved in the base of the bow with two horns sprouting out on its side, surrounding a white center with the crest of Taurus or the golden bull, colored in black. The blade of the key is designed similar to that of a two-sided axe, each side designed with an S facing the opposite direction. The blade then finishes off with a pointed tip

"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull!" She says as she unlocks an invisible lock. Another blue symbol appeared as she yelled. "Taurus!"

Taurus was a tall bull-like, but strangely cow-like, bipedal cow with horns protruding out from his head and two elongated ears jutting out from the sides of his head. His skin has a black and white pattern, like a cow. He has dark eyes, and his flat nose bears a large golden ring in it. His muscular chest bears six udders, two on his pectorals and four on his upper abdominal, something which makes him yet again resemble a cow. The tail sprouting from his back, ending in a dark tuft, is quite small, if compared to the large mass of his body. He's wearing a dark indument, similar to a pair of swim briefs, held up by a red, studded belt, with a circular, thin, golden metal buckle, with a pair of curved protrusions jutting outwards from it in its upper part. He also wears simple dark boots with lighter upper edges, consisting of three lines circling his legs, and has a red belt circling his neck, to which a golden cowbell is attached. His forearms are wrapped in bandages, and he wears brown fingerless gloves. Crossing his chest diagonally and passing over his right shoulder is a large, plain dark belt closed by a simple buckle.

"Moo!" he said as he appeared in smoke.

"Cow?" the monkey questioned.

"Taurus is the most powerful spirit I have contracted with!" Lucy exclaimed serious.

"You always have a nice body, Ms. Lucy. I'm mooved!" Taurus said pervertedly.

"This one's a pervert, too." Both Lucy and Luna said at the same time.

"Don't take my girl!" the monkey said.

"Your girl?!" Taurus questioned.

"Get him!" Lucy ordered.

Taurus grinned as he launched himself in the air and spun his massive axe.

"Fierce Moove!" He yelled as he smashed the ground. The rocks hit were scatted, almost hitting the vulcan, though missing as he jumped away.

"He's fast!" Lucy said as the monkey circled around prepared to punch Taurus. He missed his chance by natsu as he kicked Taurus in the chin.

"Natsu!" They exclaimed. Taurus mooed as he was knocked back and knocked out.

"Is it me? Or are there more monsters?!"

"AAAH! THE COW WAS AN ALLY! A CELESTIAL SPIRIT!" The girls both yelled at Natsu.

"Wait how did you survive?" Lucy asked.

"Happy helped." he said, Luna noticed the wings on the cat. He had air or flying magic.

Happy smiled at me and said, "Aye!" So it was magic.

"You're no good when it comes to vehicles but fine riding Happy?" Lucy asked.

"Happy is my friend, not a vehicle. Idiot." Natsu said with an off put face.

"Right right...sorry." Lucy replied.

"Grr! My girl!" the monkey screamed as he smashed his two fists onto Natsu, who blocked with only one.

"Hey! All members of Fairy Tail are my comrades and friends!" He said as he kicked the vulcan away and skidded back.

"From gramps and Mira to those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman! Happy, Lucy, and Luna are all my friends."

Lucy is a bit open mouthed while Luna blushed with a smile.

 _'Friends...I haven't that word used to describe me in awhile.'_ Luna thought before taking out something from her pocket which was revealed to be five strange shaped hand mirrors that levitated around her, a white magic circle appeared under her feet. A red magic circle with fire surrounding it appeared under Natsu.

"Which is why...I'm taking Macao back with me!" He yelled as he kicked the monkey in the stomach with a flame powered foot.

The vulcan was rocketed to the ceiling where icicles fell from above. The vulcan seemed unharmed again as he smashed the ground launched the shards toward Lucy and Luna.

 **"Barrier!"** Luna chanted as the mirrors shined and a giant dome protected the two females.

"That has no effect on fire!" Natsu yelled. The steam appeared after the shards were melted, but when it cleared they saw the vulcan holding Taurus' axe.

"Isn't that Taurus's!" Luna exclaimed, really worried.

"Ms. Lucy..." An unconscious Taurus said.

The vulcan rushed at Natsu slashing wildly at him, though was dodged every single time. Like an idiot, Natsu slipped onto his back, the vulcan then swung the axe downward. Natsu got up at the last second and held the axe, barely since his eyes were bulging.

"Lucy! Send his back into the gate! The axe will disappear too!" Luna yelled at her. She proceeded to try and shake Taurus awake but he didn't. Not that he need to now. As Natsu was holding the axe, it started to melt where he was holding it, the melted bits fell into his mouth.

"Is he melting the axe with just his body heat?!" Lucy yelled shocked.

"'Now I got fire in my belly!" He said with his mouth full, he shot out pellets of melted metal at the vulcan, which go pummeled by such. The vulcan fell back as Natsu slammed his fist together, a red magic circle appeared again and he rushed at the vulcan.

"Let's go! **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!** " Natsu yelled as he punched the vulcan to the wall.

"He did it!" Happy and Luna yelled in happiness.

"Wasn't he suppose to answer questions?" lucy asked.

"Oops, I forgot." Natsu replied sheepilish.

"He's completely knocked out..." Lucy said.

She yelped as the vulcan then glowed a golden color and poofed up in smoke. The group shielded their eyes from the light, but when they turned back a person was there in its stead, looking worse for wear.

"M-Macao!" Natsu said.

"He was the perverted ape?!" Lucy yelled surprised.

"The vulcan must have done a take over on him." Luna told them a little worried.

"Take over?" Lucy said.

"It's a body possession spell. Vulcans are monsters that survive by stealing peoples bodies and taking over." Luna explained.

The group collected Macao and put him in a blanket with bandages over his wounds as they waited for him to wake up.

"He must have put up a fight before he was takin' over." Happy said.

Natsu went up close to Macao. "Don't you dare die, macao! Romeo is waiting for you! Wake up!" He yelled.

Seemed to have worked since macao slowly opened his eyes. "N-Natsu..." He said in a weak voice.

"Macao!" natsu said with all four of us smiling.

"I'm so weak, I only defeated nineteen of them. But the last one got me, I'm really mad at myself... I can't face Romeo now..."

"Don't say that, defeating that many was impressive enough." Natsu and Luna said, to which The white haired girl blushed again. For some reason though, Lucy had a look of shock on her face. Luna guessed from the shock of him defeating so many of them.

"Now let's go back to see Romeo." Natsu said cheerfully. Lucy and Luna smiled.

"Lucy, Luna, don't smile like that it's creepy." Happy said to them.

"I'll pump you full of lead ki-tty." Luna said, almost wanting to switch to Chris.

* * *

When the group arrived back in Magnolia, it was already afternoon. Luna was walking without her jacket, carrying it over her arm, and as was Lucy with the blanket. Romeo appeared to be crying but stopped when he saw Macao being assisted by Natsu to walk.

"Romeo!" Natsu yelled.

He gasped and tumbled his father over, making him fall backwards on the concrete with a thump. "Dad!"

"Dad! I'm sorry!" Romeo said, ignoring the painful looking bump on Macao's head.

"Sorry for making you worry." The father apologized.

"It's okay, I'm a wizard's son!" Romeo said crying.

All four of the mages were smiling at the scene as Luna was being reminded of Kanade and her parents. They began walking away back to the guild hall.

"Natsu! Happy! Thank you!" They heard Romeo yell. "Luna! Lucy! Thank you too for bringing my daddy back to me!"

The girls both looked back and smiled as well waving as a sign for 'you're welcome'.

* * *

 **Sorry for the slow update but hope you guys like this chapter!**


End file.
